Isabella Swan Is Back
by cxxlieprincess
Summary: Isabella Swan was bullied in Forks by the Cullen Gang, she ran away, but now she's back, with reinforcements, what will happen, and how will the Cullens react? AH, OOC, Canon Pairings : , Enjoy the Story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight, I wish I did but I don't Stephanie does :) **

**Chapter 1: Returning To Hell**

So, I'm Isabella Swan, but most people call me Bella, right now I'm packing to move to Forks, Washington where my dad Charlie lives. I really don't want to go but my mom and my stepdad Phil want to travel because Phil is a pro baseball player, because of school she had to stay with me, but I saw that she was unhappy.

So I decided to go back to where I spent the first 12 years of my life. My best friends Nick and Chris decided to come with me, they were twins and were like the brothers I never had.

They rented an apartment in Port Angeles, a city not far from Forks. I was glad they were coming because I couldn't stand to face the Cullen gang by myself. Now I'm going to tell you why I hate the Cullens.

Firstly, they bullied me to no end from kindergarten until I finally moved away from that wretched place.

Flashback

I was rapidly walking toward the school when I heard **them**.

"Oh, lookey here, it's Smelly Belly", Emmett Cullen bellowed, I started sprinting toward my class, but it was in no avail, as I felt someone grab my wrist and spin me around, I came face to face with their leader, Edward Cullen, the bronze-haired, green eyed monster, tears started welling up as I saw that their whole posse was crowded around me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett Cullen, stood to the right of Edward, while Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley flanked his left.

"Please, let me go", I begged, "Aww look she's pleading, what do we say to that", Alice said, "I say…", Edward didn't finished because he slapped me hard, causing me to hit my head hard on the lockers. I felt blood dripping down my neck from my head, after that they kicked me, punched me and hurt me in anyways possible.

End Of Flashback

I knew I wasn't beautiful like them, I had plain brown eyes, that were covered my thick rimmed ugly black glasses, braces, frizzy brown hair and I was chubby, but I still don't know what caused them to bully me like this. It was like that everyday, I always had cuts and bruises, but blamed it on my clumsy nature. Then one day I just decided to leave, I told Charlie and he agreed saying I needed to spend this time of my life with my mother, I was thankful for that.

Now I was headed back to that dreadful place but this time I was new and I had Nick and Chris. I was no longer chubby, I had lost a lot of weight and now had the body that supermodels would die for, I had long mahogany hair with light red streaks in it.

I no longer wore glasses, I wore contacts and my braces had been removed, to show the straight, pearly whites that I had now. I stood at 6 feet. Towering over most girls my age, but still shorter than Chris and Nick who stood at 6 feet 5. Nick had curly, dirty blond hair which he inherited from their mom, while Chris got straight brown hair from their father, they both had grey eyes and were athletically built. They were 18, a year older than me, but it didn't matter.

Because now, there's only one thing I had to say to Forks and The Cullen Gang.

**Isabella Swan Is Back! **


	2. Author's Note

Dear Readers (if there's any left),

I am incredibly sorry for starting this story and just stopping. I can't believe it's been 4 years, man do I feel crappy. I intended to keep writing but I just wasn't able to keep up with writing and posting and school. But we're in luck! I finish school this June, I will begin writing and posting again as soon as I write my final exam :D I can't wait; I'd like to see how this story pans out because really I totally forgot the plot I had in mind. This is one of my rare free moments (not really free) but I felt I owed you guys an explanation after so long. See you guys June? Ok? It's a date, don't be late.

Xoxo


End file.
